


Stars and memories

by BlueFlyingTurtle



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: EoA appreciation week, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlyingTurtle/pseuds/BlueFlyingTurtle
Summary: Stars were always important in Francisco's life. After everything what happened, he reminices on some of the most important moments in his life, when the stars accompanied him.
Relationships: Esteban & Francisco Flores, Francisco Flores/Luisa
Kudos: 3





	Stars and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction wrote for EoA appreciation week, prompt #4 Stars

He couldn't have got here without any map!"

"Why not? Once he lead us for three days, using only stars."

* * *

"This constellation is called The Orchid."

"It means great love?"

"But not as great as my love to you"

"Ay, Francisco!" 

* * *

"Astronomy is so amazing!"

"Unfortunately, the research can be so tiring..."

"Well, me and my friends would love to help you"

* * *

"Is it La Estrella de Norte?"

"Yes! Do you know what it points"

"North?"

"It points you the way home"

* * *

"Madre mía..."

"I'll take it as a yes"

"Que maravilloso... Gracias mis nietecitas, it's the best day of my life"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a drabble in English, so I'm sorry if I messed up some grammar. If you notice something that I should correct, let me know!


End file.
